Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal that a user may wear (or a user-wearable terminal) and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a terminal (a mobile terminal or a portable terminal) and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminal.
A terminal may generate a control signal for controlling an external device such as a remote controller. The terminal that controls an external device from a remote area has evolved toward having a user wearable design, so a wearable terminal has come into prominence. With wearable terminals, the necessity of a user-friendly user interface using body characteristics has emerged.